Image forming systems, such as, for example, inkjet printers, include ink applicator units to form images on a substrate. Ink applicator units, such as inkjet printheads, eject liquid ink droplets onto the substrate. Ink curing devices may be used to cure the liquid ink deposited on the substrate to increase image quality of the images formed therewith and to facilitate printed image handling. Ink curing devices are designed to provide a uniform curing power distribution and sufficient curing power to cure on-line the printed image.